Uncertain Middles-Maneuvers
by MuseandMe2
Summary: A continuation just after Uncertain Middles-Resolutions. Seska returns with big news for Chakotay that will land he and Janeway in danger both with each other and at the hands of their enemies.
1. Chapter 1

**A/A: Huge thank you to everyone who has stayed with this series that I never expected to become a series. I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think if you have the time. I apprecaite it all. Happy reading!**

Voyager sped towards the Alpha Quadrant at high warp. Captain Janeway was trying to make up for lost time after her run in with an insect forced her to remain on an uninhabited planet. Chakotay had chosen to remain with her and their relationship there had developed into full blown intimacy, even resulting in a short lived pregnancy that had ended just a few weeks ago.

After their return to the ship and to their respective duties, Chakotay had honored her wishes and kept his promise to back off and not continue their relationship. The contrast between the warm, comfortable nights she had spent in his arms and her new lonely bedtime routine was palpable. Still, she had a ship to run and a home to get everyone back to and so she carried on in her private life alone.

This morning on the bridge, she glanced over at Chakotay who sat as he always did in his second chair next to her. He was busy perusing the latest ship rosters and reports and did not seem to notice or acknowledge her gaze as he normally did. She turned back to the helm and was soon distracted by Paris.

"Captain, I'm detecting an incoming message. We're being hailed by the Kazon."

Janeway stood up and everyone's attention went to the Captain. It had only been a few months since the Kazon had overtaken Voyager abandoning most of the crew on a barren planet until Tom had arrived with Talaxian reinforcements to help take their ship back. "Kazon? I thought we were past their space?"

Tom rechecked his data. "Harry, can you confirm what I'm reading?"

Harry looked up from his station and said, "Yes. But to clarify, it is specifically Commander Chakotay who is being hailed, not Voyager."

Chakotay slowly rose and stood next to the captain. "Seska," he whispered.

Janeway heard and asked, "Why did you say that?"

Chakotay ignored her question and said aloud, "On screen."

Instantly, Seska's face flashed in front of them. Her full Cardassian features were now apparent and she frowned as she saw the Captain and Chakotay standing together on the bridge. "Well, how quaint, Chakotay. Always by her side, aren't you? That will change."

Chakotay stepped forward. "Seska, to what do we owe the displeasure? Finding the Kazon a tedious alliance already? I believe I warned you about that."

She smirked and said, "I've actually been enjoying myself quite a bit. Why don't you join me, Chakotay?"

"I'll pass," he said flatly.

"Actually, I think you'll change your mind when you hear what I have to say to you."

Chakotay chuckled. "I highly doubt that but what the hell." He glanced around at the bridge crew and said, "We could all use some entertainment. What do you want, Seska?"

Seska lowered her eyes. "Actually, what I have to tell you should really be done in private."

Chakotay lost his smile. "Not happening. You have something to say to me? Say it, now. Or get the hell away from us before I order Voyager to test its new defensive capabilities. We could use a test run."

Seska's brow arched as her gaze returned. "New? I see you're doing well without my expertise or bluffing badly. Still, it's heartening to know that Captain Janeway trusts you enough to calibrate the ship's weaponry. I know that's been on your agenda from day one, Chakotay. Congratulations on chinking her armor a bit. So what's the final plan for her as if I didn't know already?"

"Tuvok," Janeway said.

"Oh, don't bother calling for red alert, Captain," Seska interrupted. "This is a personal visit. But since I see no one's in the mood to greet an old friend and make small talk, we'll get right to the point."

"Please," Janeway muttered.

"Patience, Captain," Seska said. "You, especially, may not like what I have to show him."

"Show me?" Chakotay said.

Seska stepped back so the view screen could show her entire body. The swell of her abdomen made her big news all too clear.

Chakotay felt the breath leave his body as he took in Seska's pregnant form. He tried to think back to the last time they had been in his bed. It was during the mutiny attempt and he didn't like the math. Still, he said, "Should I congratulate you and Cullah on expecting your first child, Seska? Did you expect us to throw you a baby shower?"

Seska smoothed her hand over her stomach. "I'd love for you to. But, I'm afraid you'll be the one celebrating by my side, not Cullah."

Chakotay couldn't breathe or dare to look anywhere but at her as he let her pronouncement sink in. The bridge was silent as he said, "What exactly does that mean?"

Seska stepped back so only her face encompassed the screen again. She gave him a big grin. "Why, congratulations, Chakotay. You are going to be a father."

Janeway's mouth dropped as she watched the scene play out before her. Chakotay had walked in front of her as he spoke to Seska so she could not see his face but she knew instinctively what he was feeling. As her empathy grew, she was also caught off guard at her own reaction to Seska's words. It was a primal anger and not for the right reasons.

Janeway realized she was incensed, not only by Chakotay's difficult situation, but by the fact that another woman was now going to make him a father by carrying his child. A child that he would adore. That had been her job and would still be had their child lived. She was the one who should be pregnant right now, not this witch.

Janeway was almost horrified at the jealousy and contempt racing through her and she did her best to distract herself by shaking her head as the view screen went dark. Silence continued to permeate the bridge as the crew stared at their First Officer. Chakotay's eyes still rested on the blank screen trying to comprehend what he had just heard.

She moved to him and laid a hand on his back. "Chakotay."

He looked down and she saw the confusion and fear in his eyes as he stared at her. He felt her hand try to grasp his but he just shook his head and pulled away. Clearing his throat, he said, "Permission to leave the bridge, Captain."

She opened her mouth to speak but caught the slight shake of his head warning her against it. She remembered they still had an audience and stepped back. With a stiff nod, she said, "Permission granted, Commander. Take as much time as you need."

"Thank you." Chakotay glanced around before he put his head down and walked to the turbo lift. The crew discreetly busied themselves at their respective consoles as he moved past.

"Chakotay?" Janeway called.

He stopped as the lift doors opened but could not look at her.

"Commander, if there is anything I or any member of this crew can do for you, just say the word. That child, if it is yours, is a member of our crew as far as I am concerned and we will stand with you in whatever decision you make."

Chakotay heard her words and was honored by them. He knew the depth of the emotional pain Seska had just caused her and it frustrated him that he couldn't let her know that he recognized that right now. Glancing back over his shoulder, he managed a quiet thank you before stepping into the lift and allowing the doors to close.

Chakotay made his way quickly to his quarters, ignoring the greetings of his fellow crew members along the way. He knew they would learn of his situation fairly quickly through Voyager's grapevine. As he walked in, he looked around the room and grabbed a clay bowl that sat on a table. With a howl of rage, he hurled it against the wall and watched it shatter in pieces across the floor.

His blind rage overtook him as he grabbed everything and anything he could find to throw, toss or smash. Eventually, his fingers found a small wooden carving that he had kept from his time on the planet. As he grasped it, he stopped and drew in a deep breath as his eyes watered. It was the plaque he had made for Kathryn depicting a mother and a father cradling their newborn child. He had made it as a gift for her when she had told him about their child. He had never had the chance to give it to her before that dream and their child was lost.

He fell to his knees and sat down on the floor and cried as he looked at the serene picture he had carved. The perfect envisioning of his future family. Now a child he had thought lost existed once again but not with the mother he wanted nor any child deserved.

Chakotay took some more deep breaths and said, "You are a fool, Chakotay. You are exactly what your father always said you were. Disrespectful of the tribe and its teachings and look where it's gotten you. You've created a child with a monster for a mother and a father who has to figure out a way to get to you. Protect you and keep you safe from your own mother." He looked up at the ceiling and raised a fist. "How do I do that?" he yelled. "Tell me how to do that, father!"

He wiped his wet face and looked around at the mess he had made. Sifting through the shattered pottery and glass, he found what he was looking for. Picking up his medicine bundle, he noticed it was dusty from the broken clay but still intact. "I'm sorry," he mumbled as he rolled it out in front of him.

As he smoothed the fabric and placed his personal items on it, his door chimed. "Go away!" The door chimed again. "Go away!"

He cleaned a small space around his medicine bundle as the door chimed a third time. Chakotay jumped up and stomped towards the door. As he released it, he said, "Did you not hear what I said? I said go away!" He stopped as soon as he realized who his visitor was. "Captain?"

Janeway looked at his anguished face and placed her hand against his sweaty cheek. Their eyes met as they silently acknowledged each other's pain. Taking her hand, he pulled her into his quarters. As the door slid shut, he shook his head and said, "Please don't look at me like that. I don't want you here. Just go."

Janeway squeezed his hand. "No."

Chakotay's eyes narrowed. "Get out. Now. I don't want you here."

She squeezed his hand harder and repeated, "No."

He threw her hand away and shoved her. "Get out!"

She caught herself and said, "I'm not going anywhere! We can fix this, together."

He flew into her face and said, "What are you going to fix, Captain? There is nothing you can do unless you teach Seska how you end a pregnancy…"

Chakotay's look of horror at his own words were almost enough for her as she challenged him and said, "Step away from me, Commander, now."

Chakotay immediately backed up and mumbled an apology. He kicked some shattered wood across the floor and sank down on his couch tossing the small plaque he still held in his hand onto the table.

Janeway watched the small wooden carving clatter and she stepped towards it for a closer look. Chakotay noticed her movement and quickly snatched it up again and dropped it behind a cushion. "It's nothing. Look, Kathryn, I'm sorry for what I said. I just…I swear I didn't mean it. Please, what do you want?"

She looked around and saw his medicine bundle on the floor. She looked back and said, "I'm sorry I interrupted you, Chakotay. I just wanted you to know that you are not alone."

He sighed and said, "Well, apparently not. I have a child now. With her."

"You don't know that."

"Why don't you give Seska permission to come on board at her earliest convenience? We can plan the party. Maybe Tom will let us use Sandrine's."

Janeway stepped in front of him. "Oh she has permission to come on board, all right. Because I want that child tested immediately so we know exactly what we're dealing with. May I ask you what makes you so sure it's yours?"

Chakotay gave her a look of disbelief. "You were here that night, remember?"

Her mind flashed back to finding Seska in this very room wrapped in Chakotay's bed sheets. "Yes, I do. But that only means you are one possibility. Do you really think Seska has been a saint while she's been away with the Kazon? Or while she was even on this ship with you before she left?"

Chakotay bit his lip. "It's mine."

"How do you know?"

"I know!" He jumped up and ran his hands through his hair. "Can you please get out of here?" He walked away and stood in front of a window staring out into space.

Janeway bent over to fish the wooden carving from the sofa. As she drew it out, she saw the picture of new parents marveling over their infant child. She fingered the artwork and blinked back tears knowing immediately for whom he had made this and when. "This is us, isn't it? And our baby."

Chakotay whirled around and saw what she was looking at. He started towards her but she pulled the carving into her chest and pointed a finger at him. "Don't! Don't you dare deny what this is! I know you made this for us when you…when I told you…"

Chakotay rubbed his face and took her by the shoulders. "I wanted to give it to you as a present straight away but you were so upset…"

She looked at it again and said, "I know. You were waiting until I was more comfortable but then…" She sighed and said, "It's beautiful, Chakotay. Thank you." She wiped away a few escaped tears. "May I keep this now?"

Chakotay swallowed and stepped back. "Of course, you can. I made it for you."

She smiled and said, "You made it for us. The three of us." She watched him bow his head again and drew in a deep breath as she squared her shoulders. Smoothing her forehead, she said, "So, what are you and I going to do about this bitch?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope you enjoy. Thank you for reading!**

Janeway walked onto the bridge the next morning and took her seat. The bridge crew which had been lively with talk quickly quieted. Chatter had escalated since Seska's reappearance and she frowned to silently reprimand the crew.

It was none too soon as Chakotay walked off the lift and nodded to everyone. "Good morning," he said. Taking his place beside the captain, he whispered, "Ready?"

She nodded and rose. "Mr. Kim, hail the Kazon ship."

Harry hailed the Kazon vessel. "Channel open, Captain."

"Kazon vessel, this is Captain Kathryn Janeway…"

"Yes, yes, I know who you are." Cullah's face appeared on screen. "How have you been, Captain?"

"In full command of my ship, Cullah."

Cullah frowned at her reference to his failed takeover of Voyager several months back. "For now."

"Forever."

"We'll see. I hear you are quite susceptible to some of our native insects here in the Delta Quadrant. Perhaps you would like another extended vacation? I would be happy to give it to you."

Chakotay rose. "Don't threaten her."

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the runaway father to be."

Chakotay clenched his fists. "I am no runaway, Cullah. I've only known of this child's existence since yesterday. Had I known earlier, Seska would have never left this ship."

Cullah laughed. "You were bleeding out from a phaser wound, Commander. You couldn't do anything then and you are still just as useless."

"We'll see about that. If this is my child, nothing will stop me from claiming it."

Cullah chuckled. "This is your child, however, I regret to inform you that Seska has rescinded her invitation to you to be my son's father. He will be raised by me as the son of a great Mage."

Chakotay lunged over the helm at the screen. "Never!" he shouted. "You will never lay a finger on my son!"

Janeway grabbed one arm as Tom grabbed the other. Together, they drew him back to his seat to try and calm him down but Chakotay fought and pushed them both away as he pointed back. "You will never get to see my son much less touch him! That's a promise, Cullah. Where is she? Where is Seska?"

"Captain!" The view screen went dark as Tuvok yelled and drew his phaser. A form began to materialize on the bridge.

"Wait!" Janeway watched as Seska fully appeared. Shaking her head, she said, "Well, I see you've introduced the Kazon to our transporter technology."

Seska looked at Chakotay and patted her stomach. "I share a lot of things."

"Obviously," Tom said.

As Seska walked over, Chakotay nodded at her abdomen. "Is that my child?" he asked.

Seska raised a finger to try and touch his cheek. He caught it and held it firmly in his grip. "Is that my child?" he repeated.

"What do you think?" she said.

"I think we need to see the Doctor and have the appropriate test run," Janeway said. "If this is the Commander's child, you would have no objection to proving it, would you, Seska?"

Seska gave her a large smile. "It kills you, doesn't it, Captain? The fact that I am carrying his child and you, well, you will never have that honor, will you? I will forever be the mother of his son and you will always be nothing. Not even worthy enough to carry his baby."

The words seared her heart as she remembered the child she had just lost. The child she would still be carrying if things had been different. Janeway swallowed hard and said, "You don't even know what you are talking about, Seska."

"Oh? Are you with child now too? I know the two of you just spent an awful lot of time together on that deserted planet." Seska glanced at Chakotay who dropped her hand. "Did she finally give in, Chakotay? Is my child going to have a sibling so close in age?"

Janeway crossed her arms to avoid attacking her. "Nothing that happened between the Commander and I on that planet is any of your business and it will not be discussed here."

Seska glanced at Janeway's middle. "That's not a denial."

"And you have yet to deliver any proof on your end," Janeway shot back.

Chakotay grabbed Seska's arm. "We're going to sickbay, now."

"Careful, Chakotay. I am in a delicate condition after all." Looking back to the captain, she added, "Shall we have our prenatal visits together?"

Janeway turned to Tuvok. "Mr. Tuvok, escort this woman to sickbay. Do not leave her alone while she is aboard this ship. Report the Doctor's findings to me as soon as they are available."

"Aye, Captain." Tuvok stepped down from his station and took Seska's free arm. Together, he and Chakotay walked her to the lift.

Before the doors closed, Seska called, "A pleasure to be back on board, Captain." Turning to Chakotay, she said, "And an honor to be the mother of your first child."

Chakotay almost dragged Seska into the medical bay where the Doctor was waiting. "You don't have to be so rough!" she said. "I am carrying your son!"

"We'll see about that," Chakotay said.

"Ah," the Doctor said. "I see our patient has arrived. Your Cardassian features have filled in nicely, Seska. I did an excellent DNA regeneration if I do say so myself." As she glared, he quickly added, "But that's not the DNA we are here about, is it?"

"How fast can you tell me if her child is mine?" Chakotay said.

"Only a few minutes. Just a tricorder scan and we'll be able to know instantaneously." The Doctor walked to grab one. "We've been busy these past few months, haven't we, Commander?"

Chakotay frowned as Seska grinned and said, "Well, well, confirmation of what I suspected. All those denials about you and the Captain not being intimate. It was all a lie, wasn't it, Chakotay?"

She brushed a hand across his chin and he pulled back. Patting her stomach, she said, "The Captain's not showing yet so I'll be first to deliver. And it is a son so he will be your most honored child."

Tuvok watched quietly as Chakotay placed a hand around her neck. She choked as he squeezed the breath out of her and said, "Are you sure about that? If I kill you…"

The Doctor returned and said, "Now, now, this is a place of healing. And I must advise you Commander that I can have Seska resuscitated in a matter of moments. I suggest you pick a more private place and no witnesses next time you try to commit murder."

Chakotay released her and she stepped back. She ran her hands over the fingerprints on her neck and caught her breath. She allowed the Doctor to place her on a bio bed and leaned back at his direction. He waved the tricorder and studied the results. "Hmmm," he said.

"Well," Chakotay said. "Is it my child or not?"

"According to this, yes. You are the father of Seska's child."

Seska sat up. "As I said, I will be the mother of your first child, Chakotay."

Chakotay tempered his intense disappointment and rage. Disappointment in himself for allowing this to happen and rage at the situation he would now have to deal with for the rest of his and his son's life.

"But I do need to do one final definitive test to be certain," the Doctor said.

"Why?" Seska said. "You already have the results. The child is his."

"The child appears to read as his, yes. But an actual DNA extraction will be the definitive answer that will conclude paternity beyond any reasonable doubt."

"Extraction?" Seska said. "You will extract nothing from my child."

"This is now our child," Chakotay said. "And I demand the test."

Seska swung her legs over the bio bed. "Well, I don't! You have your answer. You will not harm my child to try and discredit a truth that has already been confirmed."

"I assure you the test is perfectly safe," the Doctor said. "We will need a small sample of the child's cells and then…"

"And then nothing!" Seska slid from the bed as Chakotay closed in. Slapping her Kazon communicator, she called, "Cullah, beam me back now."

Chakotay reached to stop her but Seska remained where she was. He exchanged glances with Tuvok as she yelled, "Cullah! Cullah, do you read me?"

Chakotay smiled and stepped back as Tuvok clasped his hands and said, "I regret to inform you that Voyager has been in the midst of ongoing repair work. Damage from when this ship was hijacked and stolen has yet to be repaired from an incident that I believe you may remember. Our communications system must be temporarily down."

The sickbay doors slid open as Seska screamed, "You Vulcan liar! More like your shields are up. You are keeping me here against my will! I demand to return to my ship!"

Captain Janeway joined them and said, "Funny, I had the same request a few months ago. You didn't grant it then and now, yes, you are being kept against your will. Most former crew members who have demonstrated treason against my ship are held for trial. You were very foolish to come back here."

"Trial? I demand to be sent back to my ship. Now!"

"That's not happening," Janeway said. "You will be kept here until we have a proper trial aboard this ship. You will be monitored until the child is born and then confined to the brig or to the planet of your choice."

Seska huffed. "You already have me convicted, Captain? Why hold the trial at all?"

"Because I have morals and ethics unlike you. I am also humane in treating my detainees even when I don't personally think they're worthy of it. And I uphold the oaths I swore to unlike some other people in this room."

"Do you include Chakotay in that, Captain? He also swore to uphold an oath that he broke. Why don't you just send the two of us back to the planet you abandoned? It will save you the trouble of keeping me and going through the farce of your ridiculous trial."

Janeway caught her breath. That deserted planet had become her and Chakotay's private place. It was their home where she had first shared with him deep intimacies and conceived their child. She decided it would be a very cold day before Seska slept in her cabin with him.

Steadying her emotions, she said, "Why, leaving Cullah so soon, Seska? I'm sure he'll be very disappointed although not surprised. It's an intriguing proposition. You'd be a long way from ever being able to make trouble in this quadrant again. It's tempting. But why don't we ask the Commander if he wants to spend the rest of his life with you there?"

Chakotay listened to the conversation between the two women and considered what Seska had just proposed. However disingenuous she meant to be, what she proposed made sense. It was the perfect solution to the problem he had created despite a lifetime sentence away from the one woman he truly wanted and loved. Even if Seska hadn't meant it, it was the right decision to make and he knew it. Clearing his throat, he said, "I'll return with Seska and the child to the planet, Captain."

Janeway's mouth dropped. "What? Cha-Commander?"

Seska grinned and moved to wrap her arms around his neck. "I knew you'd pick me, Chakotay. You always did."

Kathryn's heart burned as Seska clung to him. She watched as Chakotay pushed her away. "We'll talk about this privately, Commander."

Chakotay shook his head before saying, "No, we won't. This is the right thing to do. I have to take care of my son. He'll be safe on that planet and I can raise him without much interference from her." He looked at Seska and added, "No witnesses."

Seska circled a finger behind his ear and whispered, "We'll talk." She looked over at the captain and said, "Alone with him, together, on a deserted planet. I'm afraid you'll have to raise your child on your own, Captain." Patting her stomach, she said, "This will be the first of many sons for us. We'll have a whole tribe to populate our new home with and, one day, we will rule the Delta quadrant."

"You are insane," the Doctor said. Glancing at Janeway, he added, "And that is a professional medical opinion."

Janeway couldn't speak as she listened to Seska's plans. She turned away from her and said to the Doctor, "You're confident this is Chakotay's child?"

"I need to do an actual DNA extraction from the child to be absolutely certain but the tricorder is showing the Commander's DNA in the child's bioscan."

"Can that scan be altered?"

"Yes. By many methods, none of which I would support any potential parent using if they were planning to keep their child safe until it was born. That's why I need the other test to actually look at the child's cells."

"Understood. How long until you can perform the other test?"

"I can do it now. I can aspirate the child's cells in-utero but it is an invasive technique, Captain."

"Do it."

"Captain, I cannot perform that test without the patient's, in this case Seska's, explicit permission."

Janeway rubbed her forehead. "Then I have no choice but to let her leave the ship?"

"Or keep her confined until the trial you intend on putting her through."

"How long until she delivers?"

"I would estimate she will give birth in approximately two months."

"I don't think I have that kind of time with the due process regulations. "

"Oh, Captain, I'm so sorry to interrupt."

Janeway turned to Seska who still hung on Chakotay's arm. Janeway watched him gaze at Seska's unborn child and a pang of sadness stabbed at her. "What do you want?"

"I request permission to stay with Chakotay until this trial. After all, I am innocent until proven guilty, am I not? And since he obviously has no interest in keeping you and your child warm at night…"

"That would be up to the Commander," Janeway said. "Clearly, I am not in the habit of assigning my crew's sleeping assignments."

Seska smiled sweetly and laid her hand over her child. "Clearly. Did you hear that, Chakotay? She still refers to you as her crew."

He pulled away and said, "I am a member of her crew. Turning to Janeway, he said, "Seska will be assigned her own quarters."

Janeway couldn't help but feel a sense of smug satisfaction but she remained unemotional. "As you wish. Tuvok, once the Doctor has cleared Seska, confine her to the brig."

"The brig?" Seska folded her arms. "You can't keep me in the brig. I'm with child."

"Well, I'm not aware of any regulations that exempt pregnant crew members from appropriate disciplinary action. If the Doctor clears you from sickbay, you will be taken into custody and live like any other Starfleet detainee."

"Starfleet," Seska sneered. "It's your blind devotion to that antiquated organization that got us all stranded here in the first place!"

"You can lodge a complaint when we get back to the Alpha Quadrant. Doctor, she's all yours. Commander, I want to see you in my ready room."

"Captain," Chakotay started."

Janeway stopped in front of him. "Now! That's an order, Commander."

He nodded and watched her march out the door on her way back to the bridge.

A few minutes later, Janeway paced in her ready room trying to calm her nerves. Emotions of sadness, disappointment, frustration, and blind jealousy all raced through her. She tried to calm her nerves by walking to the replicator and ordering a cup of coffee. Her tea cup trembled as she brought it back to her desk.

A check with Paris confirmed the Kazon ship had been tractored per her orders and so far had not posed a threat nor made any communication attempts at calling for help. Janeway had raised shields and brought the ship to yellow alert just to be safe. The crew was already on edge with their fresh memories of the Kazon takeover and the internal drama they were now dealing with didn't help.

Her door chimed and she called Chakotay in. He walked in with his head down and passed his normal chair by to climb the steps up to her sofa. Slowly, he sank down and ran his hands over his face.

Janeway watched his anguish for a few moments before saying, "You still don't know if that child is yours, Chakotay. The Doctor told me there were many methods that she could be using to fool a simple tricorder scan."

Chakotay sighed. "It doesn't matter."

Janeway walked over. "It does matter. This child could be Cullah's for all we know." She sat down next to him and put a hand on his knee. "Trust me when I say we'll find out. We'll end this for you."

Chakotay looked up and she saw incredible pain in his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Kathryn. I am so sorry that she's putting you through this."

She patted his leg. "You're not responsible for her."

"Aren't I? I was the one who was enough of a fool to allow her aboard my ship. Her, Tuvok, Paris, not one person was really working for me and the Maquis. It was all a big joke. I'm a big joke now and there is an innocent child that has been created because of me and all of this. Whether I am his father biologically or not, he exists because of me."

"I don't to see any logic in that train of thought, Chakotay. Seska is responsible for her own actions. This isn't your fault so don't try and make it yours." She stopped and smiled. "I'm beginning to see how you feel when you constantly badger me about taking responsibility for the things I can't control. I guess I owe you an apology, Commander."

A faint smile crossed Chakotay's face. "Thanks. But you don't have to worry. I won't be around to badger you anymore."

Janeway leaned over and touched her fingers to his chin. "I am not stranding you on that planet with her."

His eyes met hers. "You have to. It's the best way. I can raise that boy…"

"You can raise him here. Aboard Voyager."

Chakotay shook his head. "Not with Seska. She'll be constantly trying to sabotage this ship. You can't keep her aboard. She's too dangerous. You know that."

"I'm not planning to. I'm sure Seska has about as much interest in raising this child as she did about being a Maquis. She wants something from us. And I'm sorry to tell you, I don't think it's you."

"What do you think she wants?"

"If she holds true to form, our technology."

He thought a moment and said, "You think they're planning to take Voyager again?"

"Cullah is sitting in our tractor beam without so much as a peep. What do you think?"

Chakotay rose from the sofa. "I think we're being surrounded by Kazon ships."

Janeway nodded. "Yes and why do you think Seska wants to backtrack and go back to that planet? I'll bet that planet isn't so deserted anymore. What do you think our odds are of even making it there?"

"I'll have Tom run a full sensor sweep back to our previous course."

As he began to leave, Janeway caught his arm and he pulled her to him. He looked down and she saw the love she had grown so used to seeing every day and night while they were away in his eyes. He leaned down and she let him capture her lips with his.

They kissed passionately until Chakotay pulled back and tried to run his fingers through her hair as he had often done. Her tight hairstyle wouldn't permit it so he pressed his forehead to hers instead. She closed her eyes and listened as he said, "You are the only mother of my child. You are the woman I love and you will always be my heart no matter where I am."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for the notes! I hope you enjoy this chapter too. **

Tom and Harry ran every scan Voyager was capable of and soon discovered a group of about seven Kazon ships apparently awaiting orders. Janeway instructed Tuvok to begin defensive drills and the crew went to work immediately preparing for any potential incursive actions.

Seska had complained of cramping and remained in sickbay. The Doctor saw no obvious reason for the complaint but Janeway knew it was a ploy to remain in a more comfortable setting other than the brig. She didn't want to be a player in Seska's baby game but she knew she had to protect Voyager. Even though she knew it was for the baby, it hurt each and every time Chakotay visited her.

Seska had refused the final test to definitively determine paternity. It galled Janeway to watch her manipulate Chakotay with the possibility of it. Chakotay was a good and honorable man and seeing Seska take advantage of him infuriated her. She took comfort in knowing that Seska was sorely underestimating him. That would be Seska's undoing as it had been in the past.

After they discovered the Kazon vessels lying in wait, Janeway tried to raise Cullah to get some answers but he was not in a talkative mood and did not respond to Voyager's ongoing hail. She finally decided that if he wasn't going to give her any answers, Seska was up. But she'd have to avoid Chakotay and the Doctor to do it properly.

Janeway walked into sickbay later that night while Chakotay was on duty on the bridge. The Doctor greeted her before she instructed the computer to deactivate him. As he disappeared with his annoyed face, she walked over to where Seska lay sleeping on a bio bed.

Leaning over, she gazed at the swell of Seska's abdomen and saw a few flutters underneath the blanket indicating the life that was growing there. Janeway placed a hand against her own stomach feeling where her child had been with Chakotay just a few short weeks ago. What might have been stared her in the face and she was angry that it had been taken away and given to this woman.

Seska's eyes fluttered open. "Don't worry, Captain. Your child will make its presence known soon enough. I can't tell you how sorry I am that Chakotay won't be able to get to meet his child with you since he'll be living on the planet with me and our son."

Janeway folded her arms and smiled back. "What is it they say about the best laid plans? No one knows I'm here, Seska. All of the communication systems have been disabled. I'd be very careful about what you say to me and more concerned with how I may react without witnesses."

Seska grin grew wider. "Captain, I'm impressed. I didn't know you had it in you."

"I have a lot of things in me, Seska."

"Including Chakotay's child. Or maybe we should have that paternity checked as well? Turnabout is fair play, right? Didn't you just make a speech to me about morals and ethics and here you are pregnant with your First Officer's child? This is not in Starfleet's precious handbook. I'll bet you slowed your speed down to the Alpha Quadrant quite a bit after you found that out. I can't wait to see you explain yourself to the Starfleet board, if you ever make it home."

"Don't worry about it since you won't be returning there."

Seska sat up and said, "Oh come now, Captain. You may be a little bit of a rebel but murder isn't your style." She stroked her stomach and said, "Especially of innocents."

"You're right. That's your department. But enough small talk. You are going to tell me everything you know about the other Kazon vessels currently awaiting your orders."

Seska's smile faltered a bit. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Captain. Obviously, Cullah misses me and is incensed that you have taken me hostage. He probably called for reinforcements. I'm going to enjoy history repeating itself."

"I think history has already repeated itself with your lies and manipulation. You've played Chakotay for a fool again but he always surprises you in the end, doesn't he? Chakotay is no fool."

Seska straightened and said, "But you are, Captain. Look at you, the daughter of a respected Admiral, who stranded yourself and everyone else on this ship to a lifetime away from home. And, instead of focusing on getting us back home, you sleep around and are now standing before me having your First Officer's baby. You're nothing but a disgrace and a whore."

Janeway slapped Seska hard across the face. Instead of crying out, Seska turned back and laughed in her face.

"Why, Captain, did I hit a nerve? Obviously you've had those exact thoughts or you wouldn't lose your control so fast. How many different ways and positions did you use on that planet with Chakotay? I'm going to need some tips before I get there. I'd like to add some variety to his sexual experience. He likes to get wild and let his warrior out and I'm sure I am much more creative and satisfying than you could ever be."

Janeway took a deep breath. "Shut up and tell me about those ships. Now."

Seska smoothed her hand across her stomach again. "Such anger. I don't think I like my child in this kind of environment. You know babies can hear and recognize voices from inside the womb. I suggest you calm yourself down now and be more polite."

"And I suggest you take note that I've turned off the Doctor's program so no medical help is available to you at present."

"More threats. If you wanted to hurt me and, more importantly, if you had it in you, I would be dead already."

Janeway's eyebrow arched. "Are you sure of that?"

"Careful. You don't want to fight me. You might harm your own child and then what would you have to remember Chakotay by when he leaves? With me?"

"That's not a problem."

"Why? Don't give a damn if your child lives or dies?"

Janeway's face paled as she stepped back.

Seska watched as the captain visibly tried to calm herself. She studied her until her eyes widened and she said, "There is no child, is there? But there was. You killed it." She licked her lips. "On that planet, you conceived a child with him. But you did something to it, didn't you? You ended the pregnancy to hide your shame when you realized you would be rescued." Seska chuckled. "You couldn't handle being a mother to Chakotay's child and captain of this ship so you killed it! I take it back, Captain! You are a murderer, aren't you?"

"Shut up!" Janeway lunged at Seska and pushed her from the bio bed. Seska fell back hard onto the floor as Janeway leaned against the edge trying to catch her breath and blink back her tears. She heard Seska groan and peeked underneath to see her crumpled on the floor. She was curled up holding her stomach before letting out a scream.

"No! No! No!"

Janeway watched blood begin to soil Seska's gown. Blood reminiscent of her own experience on the planet. She watched it spread just like she had back then but this time there was so much more. Fear that she may have just killed Chakotay's second child gripped her.

"No!" Seska sobbed. "No! No!"

"Computer," Janeway called. "Activate EMH program now!"

The Doctor appeared saying, "Please state the nature of the medical emergency."

Janeway pulled him over to Seska. "Here! Help her!"

The Doctor bent down to pick Seska up and place her back on the bed. "What happened?"

"She murdered my child!" Seska screamed. "She attacked me and now I am…" Seska's words were cut short by another scream.

The Doctor picked up a tricorder to scan for injuries. He looked at Janeway and said, "Captain? How did this happen?"

Janeway watched as Seska writhed in pain and said, "We were arguing and she fell back off of the bed. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…Is the baby…"

"The baby must be delivered now," the Doctor said. "The placenta's been dislodged. This pregnancy can't continue."

"No!" Seska said. "It's too soon!"

"I'm afraid there is no choice. We'll do everything we can to save your child. Now relax while I get the necessary tools to deliver him." He pressed a hypo spray to Seska's neck and walked away.

"I have to get Chakotay," Janeway said quietly. "I need to tell him what I…what I…" Her eyes met Seska's and she felt the hate radiating from the Cardassian's glare.

"I will kill you," Seska said. "I will kill you just as you have killed my son! I will make you suffer, Janeway. You will never know pain the way I will make you feel it. That is a promise."

Janeway listened to her words before shaking her head. "I'm so sorry. I never meant…I need to get Chakotay." Without another word, she turned and ran out of sickbay.


	4. Chapter 4

Chakotay was surprised to see the Captain running onto the bridge. Strands of hair had fallen from her tightly swept bun and she looked disheveled and frantic. "Captain?"

She pointed to the lift and said, "You need to come with me now. Tuvok, you have the bridge."

Tuvok nodded as he stepped down to take the Captain's seat and said, "Captain, is there a security issue that I should be aware of?"

She took a deep breath and tucked her hair back. "No, the Commander is just needed in sickbay, right now."

"Seska?" Chakotay asked.

Janeway nodded. "The baby is…being delivered now."

"What? Why? I thought she had a few months…"

"I'll explain on the way. Just in case this is your child..." She put her head down for moment before she looked up quickly and held out her hand, "Come with me, now."

Chakotay followed her into the lift and Janeway called for sick bay. As it started, Janeway halted it and turned to her First Officer.

"Captain?"

Janeway's breathing was rapid as she said, "I'm so sorry. If this is your child, I never meant to…you know I would never intentionally…"

Chakotay stared at her. "What did you do?"

"We were arguing, Chakotay, and it just happened. I lost control after what she said and I…"

He took her by the shoulders. "Back up. You were with Seska? What am I saying? Of course you were. You wanted to find out about the Kazon ships."

Janeway nodded.

"And she baited you like always and you got incensed and then what? What did you do?"

"I pushed her, Chakotay. And she fell back. Onto the floor." She cringed at Chakotay's look of horror.

He drew close and said, "If this is my child and you have harmed him in any way, I will never forgive you."

"You won't have to," she said quietly. "I'll never forgive myself. I understand that this is the second child I've taken away from you. And I never meant to do either one."

Chakotay saw the tears spill down as her voice broke. Instinctively, he wiped her wet cheek with his thumb. "I know. I know. Computer, resume."

Janeway and Chakotay said nothing more to one another as they arrived at sickbay. As the doors opened, a child's cry could be heard as the Doctor lifted him from Seska's body.

Chakotay watched the small baby wriggle in the Doctor's gloved hands. As he stepped forward, he could see no telltale ridges on his forehead or anything among his facial features or body denoting an alien heritage. In fact, the small boy looked completely human.

Janeway watched Chakotay offer his hands for his son. She watched his face as he held the little boy for the first time. It was the same expression of love he had for her. She looked over at Seska who was beaming at the sight of her child in Chakotay's arms and Janeway felt another surge of anger overtake her. It should have been her who gave this moment to Chakotay, not this despicable woman who was using her child as a way to manipulate not love the supposed father of her child. Janeway couldn't watch it anymore and quietly left the room.

Chakotay checked the baby over. "Is he okay?"

"A little underweight which is understandable for his early arrival but otherwise he appears quite healthy," the Doctor said.

The baby cooed and Chakotay smiled. "He looks human."

"Yes," the Doctor said. "It will probably take some time for his Cardassian features to appear. Full blooded Cardassian babies can look quite human until their skeletal structure begins to grow and develop. And with his apparent human DNA, he will probably take more time to develop the more prominent features."

"I don't care," Seska said. "Even without a full Cardassian appearance, he'll still be the most handsome boy in the entire quadrant. Don't you think, Chakotay?"

Chakotay's eyes did not leave the boy. "He's beautiful, Seska."

"He's our son." Seska held out her hands as the Doctor finished with her. "May I see him now?"

Chakotay did not move. He rocked the boy quietly and whispered a few words to him in his native language.

"Chakotay," Seska said. "Let me see our son."

Chakotay ignored her and walked over to the Doctor. Handing the boy to him, he said, "I want you to do the test now."

"No!" Seska tried to get up but could not. "You will not harm my son! I forbid it!"

"I am his father according to the previous test. You even insist on it. And the child looks human," Chakotay said. "I am authorizing it, Doctor."

"No!" Seska struggled and then screamed as her body ruptured again.

The Doctor handed the boy back to attend to Seska. "If you cannot control yourself," he said. "I will have to sedate you."

Seska gasped and said, "I forbid it! You will not take my son!"

"No one is taking your son," the Doctor replied. "We are simply going to run a test that he will not even feel. It's completely non-invasive. A few swabs of his skin cells are all I need. Unless you can prove to me that the Commander is not this child's father, I have to honor his parental wishes."

"I am his mother. It is my wishes that shall be honored."

"I'm sorry," the Doctor said. "But under Starfleet protocol, both parents have equal rights."

"Then why do his override mine?" she demanded.

"He asked me first," the Doctor said. He finished repairing Seska's wounds again and entered a few commands into the computer panel beside her before pressing a hypo spray into her neck.

"No, no, my son…" Her voice faded and her hand slipped down the panel until her eyes closed and she fell asleep.

"There," the Doctor said. Turning to Chakotay, he said, "Now, shall we?"

Chakotay held out the child who suddenly disappeared from his arms into a transporter beam. Seska's body also left the ship as both were beamed away.

"No!" Chakotay said. "Chakotay to the bridge! Seska and the child have been taken…"

A sudden hit against Voyager rocked the ship. Chakotay grabbed the bed to maintain his footing.

Janeway's strained voice sounded over the comm. _"I know, Commander. The Kazon have attacked."_

"How did they get through our shields?" Chakotay said. "Captain?"

Another volley rocked the ship as he made his way to the door and ran to get to the bridge. Chakotay sprinted down the halls and arrived next to the Captain within a few minutes. "What happened?" he demanded.

"We were attacked," Janeway said in between damage reports and weapons fire orders.

"Obviously," Chakotay snapped.

Janeway shot him her own annoyed glance. "The shields were lowered by a command from sickbay a few minutes ago. Do you want to own that or should I just go with my first guess?"

Chakotay stared at the Kazon ships darting around Voyager. "Where's my son? Which ship?"

Janeway felt her breath catch at the mention of 'his son' but answered, "They were beamed aboard Cullah's ship."

"Shields still holding, Captain," Paris said. "The Kazon are pulling back."

"They got what they wanted," Chakotay said. "Drop shields and do a site to site with me over there now."

"Belay that order!" Janeway raised her chin to his furious face. "That's a suicide mission."

"I want my son!"

She placed her hands on her hips and said, "We'll get your son! Together! With Voyager!"

Chakotay shook his head. "You tried to kill him! And now you care enough to go rescue him and place this entire crew and your precious ship in danger for my child? Why?"

Janeway's mouth dropped. She looked down and then around at the shocked faces of the crew before saying, "I would never leave anyone's child in that woman's arms, especially yours." Walking to the helm, she ordered, "Tom, follow Cullah's ship. Follow but don't antagonize him. Remember he has company and he can probably find more."

"Aye, Captain."

Chakotay's eyes followed her as she walked back to her seat and sat. "You're the one taking this ship on a suicide mission," he said. "They will overrun us again. Is that what you want? You can't take Voyager and head back to Kazon territory. You won't win! Everyone here knows that!" Chakotay glanced around and said, "Anyone here want a repeat performance of the Kazon's last visit?"

Janeway rose and said, "I believe that happened because of a mutiny you engineered. And now you've caused another mess I have to clean up. You are dismissed, Commander."

"And you are a fool, Captain."

Janeway bit her tongue. She remembered her earlier conversation with Seska where she had passionately defended Chakotay and Seska had thrown that very word in her face. Now, Chakotay was repeating that accusation. "Commander, I know you are upset but I'm getting a little tired of you and Seska underestimating me. I didn't get to where I am by being stupid."

"No, you didn't. You got it by not giving a damn what other people think. You follow your own personal agenda and push all your emotional baggage aside to do it."

Janeway looked at him. "Where is this coming from? Why are you lecturing me now? I am trying to rescue your apparent child."

"I don't need you to assuage your guilt by being my hero. You are endangering my child and this crew by taking one lone ship back into Kazon territory. Even if you are remotely successful, you don't think Cullah will just kill that little boy for sport? He'll probably let us all watch his death over the view screen!"

"Cullah said he would raise that boy as his own. He won't harm him."

"Yes and his word is worth every bit of latinum in this quadrant isn't it?"

Janeway and Chakotay challenged each other in silence before she said, "Tom, full stop."

"Captain?"

Janeway looked over. "You heard me. Stop the ship." She looked back at Chakotay and asked, "What do you want us to do?"

"Nothing. This is my fight. I'll handle Seska."

Janeway shook her head. "You can't do that alone."

"Watch me."

She shook her head again. "No, I won't."

Chakotay set his jaw and said, "I am taking a shuttle. I'll follow Cullah's ship. They'll beam me aboard."

"Or shoot you out of the sky."

"Either way, it's my fight. Not yours."

Janeway's eyes belied her personal hurt as he committed to chasing after his son and the other woman without her. She had learned so much about herself and her feelings towards him but she knew now, that she would have no time to tell him how much she wanted that future he had envisioned with him. Reluctantly, she stepped aside and said, "We'll maintain this position for the next forty eight hours. We'll expect both of you back by then."

"Thank you. But, if I don't return or if it gets too dangerous for Voyager, I want you to take this crew home just like you planned and just like you need to."

Janeway's eyes met his and she silently acknowledged the unspoken meaning behind his words. She nodded and held out her hand, "Good Luck, Commander."

He nodded back and gave her his best smile and then, he was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and let me know what you think. I appreciate it!**

As Chakotay's shuttle sped away from Voyager, he plotted a course and flew fast. As he sighted the Kazon vessel carrying Seska and the child, he slowed and carefully made his approach.

"_Well, well, well, Commander Chakotay, you disappoint me." _Cullah's voice crackled over the comm.

"Really? Then give me back my son. Do that and I'll be on my way."

Cullah's laughter rang out. _"And Seska?"_

"Keep her." Chakotay's fingers worked the panel as he made his final calculations. He located an interior hatch he thought would safeguard the shuttle but was suddenly encompassed by a transporter beam. He watched the shuttle disappear until he found himself standing before Cullah and two armed Kazon guards. Immediately, he was punched in the face and fell to the ground. The two guards restrained him and he was forced to take Cullah's assault without defense.

Cullah tired after several minutes leaving Chakotay gasping and bloodied on the floor. "Chain him to the chair," Cullah said.

As Chakotay was dragged over, he squinted through his swollen eyes to see he was in a cargo hold. His hands were tightly bound behind him and his communicator was ripped off. One of the guards tossed it on the floor and incinerated it. The other stripped him of his phaser and also destroyed it.

Chakotay tried to catch his breath as he peered at Cullah. Cullah sneered and said, "That was just a warm up. Any man who dishonors a female in our sect is not worthy to walk among us."

"Dishonor?" Chakotay said. "Since when are the Kazon champions of women's rights?"

Cullah backhanded him. "Forcing yourself on a female is dishonorable. You may think us uncouth, Commander, but you created a child only because you wanted to satisfy yourself without any regard for her wishes."

"Excuse me?" he said. "Where is she? Where is my son?"

"My son!" Cullah roared. "You are not fit to be his father! No man that treats a woman like that is!"

"I don't know what she told you, Cullah, but let me fill you in on a few things. First and always, Seska lies. Anything that comes out of her mouth has an agenda behind it. What happened between us happened because she initiated it! Just like I'm sure she's done with you. Now, are you telling me that that child is not my son because that's the truth? Or are you taking him as your own because of a lie Seska has fed to you?"

Cullah smacked Chakotay's face again, leaving his palm print. "You really think I'm that gullible, Commander?"

Chakotay licked his lips and tasted blood. "I was. I believed her. She fooled me and everyone on that ship for months. I'm not ashamed to admit that. You believe she's changed because you're the new man in her life? I've got news for you, Cullah. You're not that special to her. You're a means to an end. Everyone is. She needs someone to advance her agenda and right now, you're it."

Cullah roared and punched Chakotay in the gut. He watched him gasp for air as the pain he inflicted spread throughout Chakotay's body. "I am not a silly human like you! You will respect me!"

"I do respect you," Chakotay choked out. "I respect you enough to tell you the truth. Now, respect me and do the same. Is this my son?" Chakotay's eyes pleaded with his. "Tell me! If he's not, I'll take the shuttle and go. Voyager won't bother you again."

Cullah chuckled before progressing into full blown laughter. The guards joined in and the three men shook for several minutes as they amused themselves. "You stupid fool." Cullah paced around his chair and said, "Do you really think I'd let Voyager leave now that I have her again?" He stopped and stooped down. "What do you think this whole plan was all about?"

Chakotay sniffed. "Then he's not my son. You and Seska planned this whole charade to get Voyager to come after you so you could capture her again and steal our technology."

Cullah shook his head. "You forced yourself on a woman. This was initially about vengeance. Voyager is now a bonus. And I will have it along with your woman."

Chakotay's throat tightened. "What?"

Cullah grinned. "You want a child so badly, Commander? I'll give you one. I'll make sure your woman enjoys her night with me just as Seska did with you. Then, we'll be even."

Chills went down Chakotay's spine and his face twisted in rage. "I will kill you if you even think about touching Kathryn!"

Cullah laughed as Chakotay rocked his chair struggling to get free and put his hands on Chakotay. Patting his cheek, Cullah said, "You're lucky I don't think as you do or you would be dead already, Commander. Now, who is uncivilized?"

Cullah walked away as Chakotay said, "Wait! You don't understand. I never forced myself on Seska! She is lying to you! She came to my bed willingly and everything that happened between us was consensual! She's lying to you! Don't you understand that? Cullah!"

Cullah turned and said, "I understand more than you know, Commander."

"Cullah, listen to me. You speak of honor and of treating women with respect. Don't do this! Don't dishonor yourself to get to me. I'll take the other punishment. Kill me instead."

Cullah pursed his lips. "Somehow, I think I'll enjoy your other punishment more. Besides, I'm in the mood to be selfish and Seska is not to my liking in bed these days. I need to try another variety of females and maybe your woman will please me more. Cheer up, Commander. You're getting a child out of the deal. I won't give up until that's accomplished."

"Cullah! Kill me now and be done with it! Kathryn has nothing to do with any of this."

Cullah walked back. "She has a lot to do with it. She has a mouth on her. She embarrasses me and riles all of you up with this grand delusion that you are somehow superior to us. It's time you were both taught a lesson. And, since she is your great leader, I am about to be her great teacher."

Chakotay licked his lips and took a deep breath. "And if you succeed, you'd give over your own child to me? You'd give him to a lowly species to raise, this, your own Kazon son?"

Cullah smirked and patted his cheek again. "Now you're catching on Commander. There is hope for you yet. Besides, with her blood in him, what good would he be any way?" He nodded at the guards to flank him as he walked out of the bay.

Chakotay strained against his bindings as his desperation got the better of him again and he yelled, "Cullah! Cullah! Come back here! Cullah!"

Seska bounced her crying infant son in her arms as Cullah walked into their quarters. He frowned at both of them and said, "Can you not shut that thing up? He does nothing but make noise."

"He's a child. That's what they do," Seska said.

Cullah walked over and smacked her. Seska fell to the couch and held a hand against her cheek. "Quiet the bastard or I will. Permanently."

Seska held the boy tight to her chest and watched as Cullah fixed himself a drink. "You'd kill your own son?"

Cullah took a sip from his cup. "My son? So the story changes again, does it? I told you I wanted proof that that child is Kazon and now I have it. That child couldn't look more human even if you created him in a lab, which I actually wouldn't put past you."

Seska smiled. "Well, I do have many talents."

"Then tell me. Which one of us did you use to have this child, Seska?"

Seska stroked her baby's face. "It's not important, is it? You claim this child as your own. He is yours."

Cullah scowled. "Until it suits your purpose that he be another's. That door is closing, quickly."

Seska frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean your ex-lover is in the cargo bay as we speak. As soon as I have his woman, I'll have my own fun. I'm actually considering letting him watch."

Seska's frown deepened as she rose with her child. "You would touch another woman besides me? You would touch her?"

Cullah placed his cup down. "You haven't been satisfactory lately. Besides, I've never touched a human and I do enjoy taming fierce females like the captain." He ran a finger along her chin. "You did enjoy my taming, did you not? I'm sure Kathryn Janeway will be just as appreciative."

Seska slapped his finger away. Cullah growled and slapped her face again. The child tumbled from her arms and rolled onto the couch, letting out a healthy wail.

"Never touch me like that again, woman!" Cullah warned.

Seska ignored her child and placed her hands on her hips. "You will not touch another woman while you are with me, especially her!"

Cullah smiled. "Jealous, my dear?" He pulled her to him and said, "I must say it is quite a turn on." His lips hovered near hers as the child screamed. "Get rid of that," he ordered.

Seska bit his lip and then ran her tongue along his chin. She wound her arms around him and called, "Guard!"

The door opened and a heavily armed young Kazon warrior stepped in. Seska nodded at the baby and said, "Relieve us of him for now."

The guard took the squalling infant and left the room. As the baby's cries grew distant, Seska pounced on Cullah and the two of them fell onto the couch in a torrid embrace before Cullah finally won their battle and forced her onto the floor to become her master yet again.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read this story. I feel I should give a heads up that this story is much darker than anything I've written before and is about to have some content that may be uncomfortable for some readers. Nothing completely spelled out as I want to abide by the FF guidelines but I felt a bit uncomfortable writing some of the future chapters and realized some people may be uncomfortable reading it. My storyline kind of wrote itself this way and so I went with it to be honest to the characters. Maybe writing for Seska got to me. ;0) **

**Anyway, I thought I should make you aware before you possibly read some subject matter you may not be comfortable with. If what's being foreshadowed is not for you, please read some of my other stories that have a much lighter tone to them or some of the other fabulous stories I've found by other writers on this site. I would never want to offend any of you. Thank you again for reading! **

Janeway carefully snuck around the corridors of the Kazon ship, rifle in hand. After Chakotay's departure, she had ordered Neelix to signal a nearby Talaxian fleet that they had requested to come to their aid after they had discovered the other Kazon ships lying in wait. Janeway had ordered the Talaxians not to get involved in their initial fire fight betting that she would need them as part of a surprise for a grander plan later on.

Over Tuvok's vigorous objection, she had requested that one Talaxian ship give her passage close to Cullah's vessel where she could beam in undetected. Janeway's guilt at almost losing Chakotay's child was her driving force and no one was going to keep her from trying to make that right with him. She knew the Kazons wouldn't bother too much with one Talaxian ship that would quickly skirt away from any potential conflict. As it did just that, B'Elanna did a site to site transport without tripping the primitive Kazon detection grid. Silently, she patted herself on the back for her plan. _Now if I can just do this well in my personal life, _she thought.

She dismissed her random thoughts and focused on finding the man who she wanted that personal life with. Sensors indicated he was being held alone in a cargo bay. She would have one shot at transporting him and the child along with her back to the Talaxian vessel. She knew where he was. She just needed his son and they could all go home together.

The faint, shrill cry of a baby caught her ear as she rounded yet another corner. Janeway looked but saw no one. The corridor seemed to be standard crew's quarters. She was surprised that Seska would live among the hired help but figured there couldn't be more than one young baby on board. It had to be Chakotay's son.

She walked slowly towards the room where the baby's cries were emanating from and pushed the chime. No one answered and the baby's cries grew louder. Janeway, even without personal experience, knew from the intenseness of the cries that something was very, very wrong.

Stepping back, she aimed her rifle and fired a small shot to short out the lock. The door slid open and she ran inside. The room was dark and, as she ordered up the lights, she realized that the quarters were completely empty.

Janeway noticed a tiny squawking infant waving its tiny hands and feet as it kicked and screamed on the cold, bare floor. "Oh my god." Placing her rifle down, she scooped him up and held him close to her chest to warm him. "Ssshhh, it's okay, little one. I have you. It's okay."

As she stroked his small head and body, she massaged him to give him back some warmth. The child soothed somewhat but still gave off various sobs and whimpers. As her finger brushed against his lips, the little boy took her finger into his mouth and sucked with gusto. Frustrated by the lack of any nutrients being forthcoming, he began to scream in earnest again.

Janeway grew angry as she realized this newborn life had been abandoned to fend for himself with no one to offer him the basics of comfort, food, or warmth. She fought her own tears as she stood up. "I swear to god, Seska, you better already be dead or I'll kill you with myself with my bare hands."

"Promise, promises, Captain."

Janeway spun around and tried to reach for her rifle but it was shot away by a guard. She pulled back and cradled the baby in her arms.

Seska stepped into the room and said, "Did you really think I didn't make any upgrades to the Kazon sensors? You Starfleet really are so predictable. You leave no one behind, do you, especially the man you love? But you won't sacrifice your time to give him the child he desperately wants." She walked closer and Janeway backed up. "I'm sorry but you can't borrow my child even though it would be the perfect solution for you, wouldn't it?"

"Let me have him, Seska. You obviously don't want him. He's been left here alone to die. He hasn't been fed. What do you want? Technology? Is that what the Kazon are demanding of you? What do you want for him? Name your price."

"I am not your surrogate, Janeway."

"Why not? You don't want him. Chakotay does. My guess is you planned this whole thing just to entrap Voyager again. Is that what you want?"

Seska trailed her tongue along the inside of her cheek. "An interesting proposition. But I know you would never give up your ship for one child, especially a child that isn't even yours."

Janeway stroked the baby in her arms. "It doesn't matter that he's not mine. He may be Chakotay's son and, even if he isn't, he's a member of my crew."

Seska lost her smile as she lunged forward and forced Janeway against the wall. She grabbed the captain's chin and said, "He is no more a member of your crew than I ever was! Now hand over my son!"

Janeway tightened her grip around the baby and pressed his face into her chest. "No."

Seska released Janeway and looked down at the child. She placed her fingertips against his bare back and drew them across his skin drawing blood. The child screamed and Janeway kicked at her.

"Stop it! My god, he's your son!"

Seska pinned Janeway against the wall by her neck. "Hand him over. He requires medical attention now."

"You're insane," Janeway gasped.

Cullah walked in and said, "Is there a problem here besides that incessant child's cries? Really, Seska, I thought you'd make quick work of bringing our guest to me by now."

As he walked over, Seska kept her eyes on Janeway. Janeway watched as tears sprung into Seska's eyes on cue and she whirled around to face Cullah. "Your son! She's taken your son and harmed him, Mage."

Cullah bared his teeth as he shoved Seska aside. Blood still dripped from the scratches on the baby's skin and Cullah touched a bit of it before signaling a guard. The guard stepped forward and placed a weapon in Janeway's face. "Release the child, now," he growled.

Janeway knew she had no choice and slowly loosened her grip. Cullah took the boy and raised him to inspect further. Lowering him, he cradled the baby and said, "I already had plans for you, woman. Now I have even better ones. Instead of having the honor of bearing my child, the child of a great Mage, you will now bear your Commander's. And after you do, I will take your son and the two of you will have front row seats to watch your child die."

Janeway's eyes widened as she listened to his words.

"Take her to medical quarters," he ordered. "We'll start the procedure immediately. Bring the Commander there as well." As Cullah turned and left with the child in his arms, the guards roughly yanked her away.

Janeway struggled and her eyes found Seska's. The Cardassian watched expressionless while her former captain was dragged away.

Seska waited until the room was empty and then looked around where Janeway and her son had been. She had held him in her arms. Janeway was clinging to him as if she was his mother and Seska wasn't worthy enough to touch her own son. Cullah's plan rang in her head as a smile slowly spread across her face. Janeway bearing a child would be the ultimate disgrace for her but she would not have Chakotay's. Seska knew Janeway would take silent pleasure in carrying Chakotay's son despite knowing how it would eventually end. No, that wouldn't do. That wouldn't do at all. With all of her practice lately, a change of paternity was in order and that would be done.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you to everyone for your encouragement. Here is the next chapter. Happy Reading!**

Janeway was thrown into a cold sterile room stocked with medical supplies. There was one bio bed with technology that was decades old compared to what was available to her on Voyager. She shivered as she looked around and the reality of what could happen here if Cullah had his way chilled her further.

She fingered her communicator but decided to wait to call for help. Cullah had ordered Chakotay to be brought to her and she needed him next to her so they could make the jump home together. They could figure out the baby's trip home later, if necessary. Chakotay's biological son or not, Janeway resolved that the baby was now hers to protect from Seska's cruelty.

The doors opened and Chakotay, visibly bound, was tossed unceremoniously onto the floor in front of her. Dried blood trickled from his mouth and dark bruises covered his eyes and face. From the way he flinched at her touch, she knew there were many more across his body.

She put her lips close to his ear as she bent down and whispered his name. He tried to peer through his swollen eyes and manage a glimpse of her face. "Captain?"

"It's me. Hold tight. I can transport site to site so stay close. If we can find the baby…"

Heavy footsteps sounded and Cullah marched in and ordered the guards out. Seska followed him in carrying the child and Janeway's heart raced. The door closed leaving the four of them alone.

Janeway loosened the Commander's bindings and helped him stand up.

"Touching," Cullah said. "Appropriate foreplay for what I have in mind for you."

Chakotay heard his challenge and moved in front of the captain. "You won't touch her, Cullah. I forbid it."

Cullah smiled. "I don't plan to anymore, Commander. At least, not yet."

Chakotay looked over at Seska and said, "What is he talking about?"

"Didn't your Captain get a chance to tell you?" Cullah said. "Think of this as your former deserted planet. The two of you will continue your mating here. Of course, once she's with your child again, then I do reserve the right to have my own fun."

Chakotay glanced sideways at Janeway. "Cullah wants me to have your child," she said. "And once that child is born, he will end our child's life in front of us, for revenge." She looked at Cullah. "Did I get that right?"

Chakotay clenched his fists. "Revenge for what? I already told you I didn't touch Seska against her will. Damn it, Seska, tell him!"

Cullah took the baby out of Seska's arms. The little boy whimpered as Cullah held him out so Chakotay could see the angry scratches across the baby's back.

Chakotay's mouth dropped and he reached for the infant. "Who did that?" he demanded.

Cullah snatched him back and handed him back over to Seska as the child let out a healthy cry. He marched into Chakotay's face and said, "Your woman did that!"

Chakotay stared Cullah down and said, "Kathryn would never harm a child let alone mine."

Seska laughed as Cullah stepped back. "Do you really think so, Commander? I know what she did on that planet."

"You know nothing about what went on down there."

"Don't I? Just because you can't see me doesn't me I can't see you. I must say it was very interesting to see the way your species mates. It will come in handy shortly."

"Most bipedal species mate similarly. It couldn't have been that shocking to you. But, I guarantee you, you will not be performing them with her."

Cullah smirked. "You are not in a position of power here, Commander. You will start mating with her again and then I'll take my turn. You should be grateful I'm being so gracious to allow you to go first."

"Never," Chakotay said.

Cullah drew back and punched Chakotay hard in the stomach. He doubled over and Janeway rushed to help him. As he gasped for air, she looked up and said, "Stop this! My god, Cullah, you have a son with wounds that need to be healed. If you won't do it, then let me."

Seska sneered and said, "I can heal my own son, Janeway."

Janeway rose and said, "Then why don't you? Any so called mother would have done it by now."

Seska walked over and Janeway reached for the baby. Suddenly, Seska's hand shot out and she punched Janeway across the cheek. Janeway stumbled back stopping as Chakotay's arms caught her. As she tried to shake herself from the pain, she heard Seska say, "I've had just about enough of you, Captain."

"Touch her again, Seska," Chakotay said. "And you'll find out just how much I've had enough of you!"

Cullah stepped in between them. "Enough of this posturing. Your time is up!"

Janeway whispered to Chakotay, "Get the baby any way you can and grab onto to me so I can get us out of here."

Cullah grabbed Janeway's uniform to pull her to him. Chakotay tried to hold her back but Cullah knocked him away. In his weakened state, Chakotay had to take a moment before slowly rising to get to her. However, before he could reach the captain again, Seska pulled a weapon on him and he was forced to stop.

Cullah ripped Janeway's uniform as he dislodged her communicator. Holding it in his hand, he said, "I know you use these to contact each other and your ship. You were about to do it again, weren't you? Voyager is out of range but a Talaxian ship is waiting, isn't it? The very one that strayed close to us a while ago. Was that your ride here, Captain? And, you hoped, your ride back?" He drew close. "That's not happening. Just how many more of them are lying in wait to fight us, Captain? As many as last time?"

He waited and then grabbed her chin. Drawing her face to his, he said, "Let me answer that question for you. You have exactly 25 Talaxian war birds and another 15 support vessels as well as your sacred Voyager to protect you. Or so you think. I'm afraid you can cross Voyager off that list since you were very stupid to come back here, Captain." Looking at Chakotay, he added, "And you were even stupider to think that this was ever your son."

Janeway didn't dare look at Chakotay as her eyes darted with Cullah's.

"That's right, Captain. I have Voyager once again. She's all mine. And this time, I have not been so merciful with your crew. My men were told to shoot everyone they encountered so I doubt you have much a crew to captain anymore."

Janeway dismissed her welling fear and said, "You're lying."

"Am I, Captain? Let me show you your future." His lips brushed hers and she pulled away from his grasp.

Chakotay roared as he lunged for him. "Cullah!"

Seska fired but her shot went wide. Janeway moved to take her as Chakotay toppled Cullah. The two men rolled onto the floor as Janeway slapped the weapon out of Seska's hand. Seska was handicapped by her child and Janeway took advantage by grasping her free hand and yanking it behind her back. Seska whirled around to face her and the baby went right into Janeway's arms. She grabbed him and heard Chakotay yell, "Get him out of here, now!"

Janeway backhanded Seska with her arm sending her to the floor. She scanned the ground and found the communicator Cullah had dropped during his struggle with Chakotay. She heard Seska scream with rage. As the Cardassian made a dead run for her, Janeway ran over to the two men and reached for Chakotay.

Pressing the communicator, she found Chakotay's shirt but, just as the transporter beam enveloped them, Chakotay was pulled away and it was Cullah who grasped her hand instead. "No!"

Janeway's look of horror remained as she rematerialized not aboard the Talaxian ship she had expected but on Voyager. She cradled the baby on her own transporter pad as she was surrounded by numerous Kazon guards. She spied her transporter chief lying in a pool of a blood behind his controls as Cullah removed the baby from her.

"Welcome home to my new Kazon flagship. I call her…Mine."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the response to this story. This one scared me but I'm glad you are enjoying it. Here you go!**

Cullah handed off the child to one of the Kazon guards and grabbed Janeway by the neck.

"Please," she said, "Let me have the baby. As long as I have him, I can't go anywhere or do anything. I know you're not interested in raising another man's child."

"Who said it's another's? That's yet to be determined."

"Let me take him to our Doctor. Let's end this, Cullah. We can know in an instant who his father is."

Janeway flinched as Cullah's grasp tightened. "It won't change your fate, woman."

"I know," she said. "I just want to be sure he's okay. We humans are driven to protect our young."

"The child may not be human."

"Then, let's find out."

Janeway held her breath as Cullah pondered her words. Finally, he said, "Lead the way."

Janeway stepped into the darkened corridor. The ship was flashing red and the hallway was deserted. Her heart sank a bit as she wondered how many Kazon had made their way back on board and how many of her crew she did have left. Flashbacks from the earlier Kazon invasion flooded her mind. From the condition of her transporter chief, she wasn't so sure that this time they would come through their ordeal as well as they had the first time.

She saw no one during their walk to sickbay and, when they arrived, they found the medical room just as empty. Disheartened, she called for the doctor. "Computer, activate Emergency Medical Hologram."

The Doctor materialized with his standard greeting. He saw Cullah and the Captain standing in front of him and the baby fussing in the guard's arms. The Doctor grabbed his tricorder and said, "Well, I see the child has been returned. I assume we are going to do the required testing. Are you the other possibility, Mr. Kazon?"

"Cullah," he said.

"My apologies, Mr. Cullah. May I?" Cullah nodded and the Doctor took the child and placed him on a bed. He found the scratches on the baby's back and looked at Janeway who shook her head at his alarm. The Doctor healed them and then said, "I need to know who made these marks on this child."

"You're looking at her," Cullah said.

The Doctor looked at the Captain with a disbelieving look and said, "I must ask you to please refrain from doing that again, Captain."

She gave him a nod as she played along and said, "Can you determine if Cullah is this child's father?"

"Yes, I can." The Doctor waved the dermal regenerator. "I have plenty of the baby's cells to analyze now." Directing it at the Kazon, he said, "I'll just need a sample from you."

Cullah regarded the device carefully and Janeway said, "It's harmless."

Grabbing her throat, she choked as he said, "If it's not, my men have orders to kill you on sight and torture the rest of your surviving crew members, if they haven't already."

The Doctor waved a hand at his medical devices. "What is it with asphyxiation attempts in this room lately? Do you people not see the respiratory tools at my disposal?" Shaking his head, he added, "And I as a photonic being am considered the lesser species here."

Janeway pried at Cullah's hand. "I told you I would not do anything with this child here. My only goal is to keep him and my crew safe."

"Crew?" the Doctor said. "Should I expect more patients?"

"You will be reporting to me now," Cullah said. "This is my ship."

"Captain?"

Janeway drew a deep breath as Cullah released her. "Do as he says."

Cullah smiled and pointed at the device. "That thing will determine what Seska did that night?"

"Well, we know what she did. The question is with whom," the Doctor said.

"I don't trust her," Cullah said.

"Neither do we," Janeway said. "Cullah, you do realize that all of our recent problems stem from her? Why don't we work together to come to a peaceful solution…"

"Shut up! She may be a snake but she has given your ship to me, twice!" Pointing at his chest, he said, "Do it. Now!"

The Doctor collected Cullah's DNA before he walked over to the computer and ran the analysis. After a few minutes, he looked up and said, "I think we have a problem."

"I have enough problems right now, Doctor," Janeway said. "Who's the father of this child?"

Cullah walked forward and said, "Don't play with me. I may not be able to hurt you but I will hurt her."

"Please don't do that," the Doctor said. "The Captain is quite special to me."

Cullah leaned over the Doctor's console and the Doctor stepped back as Cullah came closer. "I will hurt her to the point where not even you will be able to fix her with all of your fancy equipment. Now, is that my son or not?"

"Could be. In fact, I would say quite possibly, yes."

"What do you mean?" Janeway asked.

"Some of this child's DNA is recombinant."

"Recombinant?" Cullah said. "What does that mean?"

"It means someone has deliberately manipulated his DNA to make him appear to be something he is not. In this case, human." The Doctor looked at Cullah's angry, confused face and said, "In laymen's terms, the child's DNA has been tampered with. Fake genes have been introduced to his genetic structure to give him an unnatural appearance."

Janeway stepped forward. "You mean Seska changed his Kazon DNA to appear human so she could come back here and claim that Chakotay was his father."

The Doctor nodded as Cullah grinned and said, "Then, this is my son?"

"If there is no other Kazon in the mix, congratulations Mr. Cullah, you do appear to be a father."

Cullah walked over to his son. He gently touched his foot and the baby kicked at him. He chuckled and said, "Already a fighter. That's my son." Turning back to the Doctor, he said, "Can you fix him? Give him back his warrior heritage?"

The Doctor nodded. "Yes. With your cell samples, I have enough of a genetic map to put back what was probably there in the first place."

Janeway couldn't help but feel a sense of relief at the Doctor's pronouncement that Chakotay would no longer be tied to that woman by this child. "Then that's why the child initially read as Chakotay's on the tricorder," she said.

"Yes," the Doctor said. "The recombinant DNA is genetically engineered to mimic human DNA."

"How long?" Cullah said. "How long until you fix what that woman did to my son?"

"A few days," the Doctor said. "Maybe a week. Not long at all."

Janeway looked over at Cullah and said, "Let me help you punish her, Cullah. I can take Voyager and have her in my brig within the hour."

Cullah walked over and said, "Voyager is mine. I don't need you to deal with Seska." Turning to the Doctor, he said, "I will place a guard by my son. You will not harm him in any way or I will…"

"Harm Captain Janeway. Understood. I am a healer, you know, not a blood thirsty warrior, such as yourself."

The Doctor resumed his work as Cullah grabbed Janeway again and said, "Now, where were we?"

Janeway took a deep breath and said, "Cullah, you have a son. Take him and go. You don't need me anymore."

Cullah smiled and drew her close. "I have a son. I have this ship. And now I have you."

She tried to shift his grasp and said, "For what purpose?"

"Seska is a lying witch who is going to die. And you are just like her."

Janeway waited as his fingers gripped her tighter. "You are a strong female but, you are not deceitful. You are irritating, headstrong, mouthy, but you know your place when I demand it of you."

Janeway stared. "What exactly do you want from me, Cullah?"

He smiled and said, "I already answered that question earlier. Walk with me."

He shoved her as they made their way through the ship. They encountered no one other than Kazon and Janeway quickly realized they were headed to her quarters. Cullah stopped in front of her door and she looked across the hall at Chakotay's room and wondered briefly how he was faring with Seska.

"Open this door," Cullah commanded.

Janeway hesitated. "Why? There is no technology in here that you can't access from the rest of the ship."

Cullah threw her against the wall. "Open it, woman, now!"

Cullah's earlier threat was once again in the forefront of her mind as she watched him draw closer.

"The rest of your crew is in lockdown, woman. You are about to join them."

Relief flooded through her. That would certainly explain the ship's empty corridors. She now hoped she would be able to access her communications to contact the Talaxian fleet and perhaps rig another site to site transport with her computer to get Chakotay home.

Punching in her access code, her door slid open and he threw her inside. She lost her footing and fell onto the floor.

As she rose to get back up, she heard garments being loosened. Looking behind her, she saw Cullah undressing. "What…what are you doing?" she said.

Cullah pulled her roughly back to her feet and said, "I promised you a child, Captain. You're about to get one."

"But, Chakotay…"

"It's really bad form to mention another man right now."

"No!" Janeway shook her head from side to side as he grabbed her and tried to pick her up. Panic kicked in and she fought him with every maneuver she had ever been taught at the academy.

After she landed a few good hits, Cullah roared and smashed a fist into her cheek. Janeway went flying and smacked the wall where she slid lifeless to the floor. Cullah marched over and picked her up. Walking into the bedroom, he tossed her like a rag doll onto her bed.

Janeway whimpered in her dazed state and she tried to shake herself to regain her senses so she could continue to fight him. She felt his hands on her and her uniform being torn. A heavy weight descended and she tried to move away but she was firmly held in place. Hot breath blew against her ear and her face. She felt pain and then nothing at all.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: As I warned earlier, this is the dark part. Hang in there, if you can, and thanks again for reading and letting me know what you think! **

Chakotay watched Kathryn, the baby and Cullah disappear into the transporter beam.

Seska ran towards them and screamed as they left. "No! Bring back my son! Cullah!"

Chakotay grabbed her and threw her to the floor. "Transport me back to Voyager now!"

Seska's breathing was heavy as she tried to calm herself. She shook her head and said, "No, no, Chakotay. You want to go back to her and I won't permit that. Cullah will take care of her while he takes over her ship."

Chakotay grabbed her hair and yanked her face up to his. "Beam me back to that ship, now! Your son is with them!"

Seska smiled as her eyes watered. "Guards!"

Two Kazon guards entered and pointed their weapons at Chakotay. Slowly, he let Seska slip from his grasp. The guards surged and Chakotay struggled but could not prevent his arms from being, once again, tied behind his back.

"What do you want to do with him?" one of the guards asked.

Seska ran her hand down Chakotay's cheek. Picking up a medical device, she ran it over his swollen eyes and face. Chakotay flinched as she healed each bruise and cut and sealed each one with a kiss. Her lips ended on his and he pulled away but she dropped the regenerator and cupped his cheeks to hold him tight against her. Her tongue fought to reach his but his struggles made it impossible.

Frustrated, she pulled back and said, "I see you won't make this easy for me." Picking up a hypo spray, she loaded it with a capsule. "Bring him to my quarters. He needs to relax and I can help him do that there."

The guards dragged Chakotay away as Seska followed them out with a smile.

Janeway awoke on her bed sore and with a pounding headache. Her uniform was damp and torn in several places and she gingerly discarded it. Drawing on a robe, she tied it tight around her waist.

Her quarters were quiet and she saw no sign of Cullah. From her body aches and bruises, she surmised what he had done even though she recalled only bits and pieces of her previous few hours. Signaling sickbay, she called for the Doctor.

"_Captain, what can I do for you?"_

Janeway brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "How's the baby?"

"_He's doing quite well. The regeneration has begun and he is looking more Kazon and Cardassian by the hour."_

"Wonderful. Keep me informed." She hesitated. "Janeway out."

"_Ah, Captain, before you go, may I say you don't sound well? Are you in need of medical attention?"_

She caught sight of herself in the mirror and looked at her blackened eyes and cheek. Blood had dried on her lip where Cullah had split it and, with a sigh, she said, "Actually, Doctor, stand by to transport to my quarters."

"_Let me grab my bag and you can transport away, Captain. Ready."_

Janeway transferred the Doctor's program to her bedroom. His shocked face was all she needed to know that she couldn't let anyone on the crew see her like this. "Don't ask questions," she said. "Just heal me."

The Doctor scanned her and noted the extent of her injuries. "Captain," he said.

"Please don't." She laid a hand on his arm and said, "I can't talk about it now. I have a ship to get back in control of. Just do what you can do."

The Doctor got to work healing her physical injuries and pronounced her well but in need of rest. He got a nod and a promise that she would try and do just that when this was all over. "Captain, you need further treatment," he said. "But I didn't bring everything you require…"

"What you've done is fine. Thank you. Stand by to transport to sickbay."

The Doctor's form disappeared and Janeway gave herself a quick shower before redressing in a clean uniform. She went back to her computer and realized that it had now been taken completely offline. She smacked the desk and said, "Damn you, Cullah!"

Cullah grinned from the doorway and said, "Now, now, I did give you access to get your Doctor to you. You should thank me for small favors, not curse at me."

"What do you want now? You have my ship."

Cullah took off his jacket and said, "Why do you keep asking questions you already know the answer to? Now I was nice to let the doctor tend to you." He walked over and let his hand tangle in her loose hair that she hadn't yet swept up into her normal style. "You asked about my son before taking care of yourself. An excellent quality in a woman charged with providing for our young. You have the toughness to mold them into strong warriors yet you are tender enough to know when they need care. A 'mother's touch' I believe your people call it?" He nodded at the computer. "I've been reading up."

Janeway showed no fear nor did she try to pull away as he moved his hand through her long strands.

His lips hovered by her ear as he whispered, "I've also been reading up on what you find pleasurable in creating a child. Shall I show you what I've learned?"

Janeway swallowed hard and looked up with tears in her eyes. She could see Cullah was taken aback by her sudden show of emotion. It was exactly what she needed. "Please," she said. "We humans don't find it pleasurable to be taken against our will. Please don't do this to me. I know you were angry last night but please don't hurt me again. I don't like it."

Cullah seemed almost touched by her plea until he closed his fist with a handful of hair and pulled her head back. Janeway choked with pain. He released and said, "You're clever too, woman. Our sons will be masters in battle. Strength, intelligence, strategic ploys…you are everything Seska wants to be but can't because her ego blinds her. You temper yours and you know your place with men. Most of the time. It's arousing."

He bent down to force her into a kiss and Janeway punched him in the stomach loosening his hold completely. "Not to me!" She ran for the doorway and tried to call the computer again. Not surprisingly, it did not respond. As she reached her front door, it did not open and she leaned over to manually override it.

Cullah reached her as the door finally opened and placed his hand over her mouth. Wrapping her tight in his arms, he screamed at the guards outside. "Do not disturb us! I have a woman to teach a lesson to."

The guards grinned as they nodded and the door slid shut. Janeway struggled in his grip as he carried her back to the bedroom. "You will learn to accept a man's word every time not just when you want something!" He threw her down and intentionally smacked her head against the head of the bed to dull her senses.

Janeway went limp as pain burst through her again. She felt her wrists being gripped as her arms were tied down. She screamed as she was immobilized and he undressed her once again.

Cullah stood back to admire her and said, "You scream better than her too. I almost can't wait to meet our first son."

Chakotay found himself in Cullah's quarters tied once to a chair. He glared at Seska and said, "Do you normally take over his private chambers when he's away? Treat all your guests like this? Just how many possible fathers does your son have?"

Seska laid the hypo spray on the table and smiled. "Only one. You, Chakotay."

"Not according to Cullah. He told me before he left that I was a fool to think that child was mine. Obviously the two of you planned this just to lure Voyager into a trap."

She drew close and ran a finger across his face. "Maybe we did but my son is yours."

Chakotay huffed. "I doubt that. But no matter what, he will be my son. I would never condemn any child to live with and be raised with you."

Seska smacked him across the face. "Don't speak to the mother of your child like that! It's disrespectful."

"You are not the mother of my child and you never will be."

Seska circled him and dropped behind to whisper in his ear. "I'll bet Janeway is telling Cullah she'll never bear his child either. Somehow, I don't think she'll win that one."

Chakotay struggled against his bonds. "If he touches her, I'll kill him and you!"

Seska laughed. "Oh come now, Chakotay. I'm sure he already has touched her. And I'm sure he's been disappointed many, many times."

Chakotay roared, "Get me out of here, now! Let me go! I have to get back and…"

"And what? Rescue your captain? Or rescue your lover?" Seska stood and walked in front of him again. Dropping to her knees, she said, "What makes you think she wants to be rescued? Taking another lover by force can be exhilarating. Exciting." She placed her hands on him and he braced. "It can be very, very pleasurable to try something new."

Seska's face brushed against his pants and shirt. Chakotay tried to pull back and shimmy the chair away but she grasped its legs and held it still. "Get away from me," he growled.

"You always start our foreplay this way, Chakotay. Denying what you really want. It's nice to be back to our old times, isn't it?"

"You know I didn't father that child but you want one from me now? Why?"

Seska frowned and rose and said, "You were always too smart for your own good. I want your child because he wants one with her and I will not allow that. Janeway may conceive one but I'll make sure it's never born. Of course, I may not have to since she's already practiced in ending an unwanted pregnancy. She already did it with your child on that planet."

Chakotay fought the urge to spit in her face. "You know nothing about our time on that planet. Kathryn would never do that."

"Really? I know more than you think I do. She told me she did it right before she tried to kill our son." She watched his shocked face and said, "What's the matter, Chakotay? You really can't believe that she would kill her own child? Your child? Fool. Do you really think she would let anything stand in her way once she knew she could return to her precious ship?"

Chakotay laughed in her face. "You're fishing, Seska. Kathryn didn't know about Voyager's return until after the baby was lost. We didn't get the first communication until we returned to the cabin. She told you nothing."

She flicked a finger across his nose. "Are you sure? What makes you think she didn't get an earlier message from Voyager and then go out and run away to make sure she didn't become a mother to your child? After all, what would Tuvok say? He'd have the Starfleet rule book in her face to humiliate her before she even got off the transporter pad. You're a fool to believe her, Chakotay. That woman cares about her captain's seat only and nothing will ever come before that." She looked into his eyes and said, "But you honestly know that already, don't you? Yet you keep fooling yourself into believing that at some point you'll be enough for her." She slapped him again and said, "Wake up!"

Chakotay sat in silence. After a few moments, he said, "What do you want, Seska? What is it about having a child with me that will accomplish anything for you?"

She smiled and moved down his body again. "Because it will bother her. If Cullah gets his way, it will gall her to have to carry his child while I carry yours. She will be disgraced at having carried a Kazon child while I have the honor of carrying yours. But I am not unfeeling, Chakotay. Our child, the child she really wants but can't bring herself to have, I will give to you for that long, long trip back to the Alpha Quadrant."

Chakotay shifted in his bonds. "You planning on coming along?"

"No. Cullah would not accept your child as his son once he has his own. And Janeway would no more have me on board that I would want to be there. I will have many more sons with Cullah. And your child will remain with her. It will make me smile knowing she has to look into my eyes on the face of your child every day for the rest of her miserable life. It's called justice."

"You would need to return the ship to us for any of that to happen. Mention any of this to Cullah?"

Seska raised Chakotay's shirt to move her hands against his tanned skin. "Cullah won't succeed in overtaking Voyager. He just needs enough time to figure that out and to create a child with your precious captain." She rose and fished a knife out of a drawer. Grabbing the hypo spray from the table, she knelt back down. "I have all the technology I need to build a fleet unlike this galaxy has ever seen. You'll be hearing from me again, Chakotay. You'll be hearing from my sect as we come to power and rule the Delta Quadrant."

Chakotay watched as she cut his shirt off of him and unfastened his pants. "Don't do this," he said. "A child doesn't deserve to be created for your own petty jealousy. They are innocent."

Seska flashed him a small smile as she removed her clothes and climbed on top of him. Pushing the hypo spray to his neck, it hissed as she activated it. "Something to get you in the mood and keep you there. It's Cullah's favorite blend." She leaned down to brush her lips against his. As he grunted and tried to pull away, she whispered, "Not that you ever needed any help."

Chakotay's struggles were in vain as she moved over him and all he could do was pray that Kathryn wasn't enduring the same at the hands of Cullah.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm sorry for the delay. Work got in the way but here you go. I hope you enjoy.**

Tom dropped a plate of scrambled eggs in front of Harry and B'Elanna in his quarters. They had been together on the bridge when the Kazon had overpowered the Talaxian fleet and boarded the ship. Tuvok had been taken away along with the rest of the security teams and they hadn't been heard from since. The rest of the crew had been herded to their quarters and placed on lockdown. B'Elanna had slipped into Harry and Tom's quarters to help formulate a rescue plan.

"What is this?" B'Elanna asked as she watched the slimy yellow mixture slip from her fork.

"Tom's version of scrambled eggs," Harry said. He took a forkful and said, "Eat it. It looks worse than it tastes and it's better than Neelix's cooking."

"Anything is better than Neelix's cooking," B'Elanna said.

"Hey, I've used up all my replicator rations and then some to fix us all breakfast," Tom said. "Some appreciation would not be out of line."

"If you used any of my rations for this mess, I want them back," B'Elanna said.

Tom leaned across the table and winked. "Then you can starve."

B'Elanna pushed her plate away. "I will."

"Hey you two, we need to come up with a plan to get the ship back," Harry said. "There was a recent transport from Cullah's ship to Voyager."

"It was probably more uninvited guests," Tom said.

Harry shook his head. "Only three people. A Kazon male, a human female, and a baby."

B'Elanna sat up. "Cullah, the Captain, and Chakotay's kid."

"Alleged kid," Tom said.

"I thought the Doctor said the test came back and it confirmed that it was the Commander's?" Harry said.

"The Doctor had to do one more test. Besides, scans can be unreliable," Tom said.

"Says the trainee without any real medical experience," B'Elanna said.

Tom finished his breakfast and pushed his own plate away. "Says the engineer whose livelihood is scanning for anomalies. You've never seen anything appear as something that it is not?"

B'Elanna scoffed. "We're talking DNA, Tom. Not energy particles. You think this kid is a hologram?"

Harry chuckled as Tom said, "DNA can be manipulated." He waved his hand at her and said, "Exhibit A."

B'Elanna sat up straight and glared. "Excuse me?"

"You're a hybrid of two species. DNA manipulation. You're just a natural version of it."

She relaxed and thought a moment and said, "I don't think Seska is as adept as a genetic engineer but, from what she used to do in Engineering, I wouldn't put it past her." Looking up, she said, "But how exactly would Seska do that?"

"Oh I'm sure she's picked up a few talents here and there especially since she herself was not as advertised," Tom said. "Wanna bet she had more to do with her Bajoran look than we may have originally thought?"

Harry nodded. "Okay, so what are we going to do to help the Captain take back Voyager?"

Tom put his hands together and said, "Not all of the Talaxian fleet were damaged. A few managed to escape."

"So they'll be back," B'Elanna said. "But Talaxia is a long way from here. We've traveled pretty far from their space. I think we had everyone who was out this far already helping us."

"Talaxia must have friends," Harry said.

Tom nodded. "And we have to be prepared to help them when they return and try again. We need something to overwhelm to Kazon."

"Well, I've rigged the replicator to monitor the ship's basic communications and activity," B'Elanna said. "It looks like, as best I can tell, most of the Kazon are making themselves right at home in my Engineering department."

"Figures," Harry said. "They want our technology. They're trying to figure it out."

"Then we'll have to get them out of there," Tom said.

"How?" Harry asked.

Tom turned to B'Elanna and said, "Can you rig a transmission to Engineering to make something happen?"

B'Elanna pursed her lips and shook her head. "No, not from here. It would have to be done in or around Engineering."

"You mean from the Jeffries tubes," Harry said.

B'Elanna nodded. "If we could get to them, I could overload a circuitry and blow them out of there."

"Won't that hurt the warp core?" Tom said.

B'Elanna shook her head. "Not if I shield it first. I can do that before the blast. It would be a lot of clean up but nothing we couldn't handle."

"More importantly, it would be devastating and effective," Tom said.

Harry and B'Elanna nodded.

Tom leaned back in his chair. "Sounds like a plan. So, how do we get to the tube and, more importantly, how do we communicate with you so you know when to blow it?"

B'Elanna put her hand against her stomach and said, "I think your eggs just made me sick. I need a trip to sickbay and I think the doctor's communicator is just what I need when I access the tube from there."

Tom smiled along with Harry and stood up. "Ready to start vomiting?"

B'Elanna smirked. "Since you first put that slop in front of me. Let's do it."

Chakotay stirred and awoke to find himself untied and lying on a bed. He presumed it was the same bed Cullah and Seska shared. He was certain when a punch to the jaw moved him off of it.

"You dare to defile my own bed with my woman?"

Chakotay got to his feet as quick as he could to defend himself. He watched Cullah stalk him from the other side of the room and said, "Why don't you teach her not to kidnap unwilling guests? Believe me, this was not my idea!"

Cullah pointed at him. "If you have conceived a child with her, I will kill her before she has a chance to give it life."

Chakotay threw out his hands and said, "I don't want any child with her. I never did!"

"Good! Because you have none and it will stay that way if you value her life."

Chakotay straightened and said, "You can have her life. I only demand the child."

Cullah grinned and placed a hand on his chest. "He is not yours. He is my son. Your Doctor confirmed it. He is the son of a Kazon Mage."

Chakotay felt a weight lift from him. "Is that the truth? The Doctor extracted the DNA and confirmed that he's yours?"

Cullah nodded. "He's mine. His genes were manipulated to make him appear human but he is my son and he is being cured from what she did to him as we speak."

Chakotay listened and said, "Seska manipulated her own unborn child's genetic development? Why?"

Cullah frowned. "She apparently has a thing for you." He pointed again and said, "And that will end. Today."

"It has ended. I want nothing to do with her. It's more likely she has a thing for Voyager. She came for me under the pretense of a child to take our ship again. Return me now!"

"It is my ship! And I have no intention of moving you to it. Voyager and its captain are completely and totally under my control now. No one else's! And one day, I shall pass it to my son. It is his birthplace and his birthright and I claim it for him!"

Chakotay's heart froze at the mention of his captain. "Kathryn," Chakotay said. "What have you done with her?"

Cullah licked his lips and glanced at the bed between them. "We've had fun."

Chakotay clenched his fists and narrowed his eyes. "What does that mean?"

"Now, now, Commander. You obviously had my woman last night. I, at least, had the courtesy to take yours away from your quarters. You really do need to learn some proper manners."

Rage ran through Chakotay as he screamed, "I'll kill you!" He lunged over the bed at Cullah who quickly grabbed him and tossed him over his shoulder. Chakotay fell hard but sprung up and charged again until Seska appeared behind him and aimed a weapon.

Firing one shot, Chakotay was hit in the side and slumped to the ground. "Kathryn," he whispered.

Seska acknowledged Cullah's hard stare before walking over and kicking Chakotay with her foot. "Stupid fool. You still have her name on your lips and after everything we shared last night."

Cullah growled and she stepped back. "You've had your fun," he said. "He dies today, Seska. Have the guards bring him to the cargo bay. We'll finish him off and jettison his body once it's done." He grabbed her chin. "And I know what you did to my son, woman. You will soon pay for that, dearly."

Cullah released her and she knelt down by Chakotay. His mumbled words were incoherent as she brushed a hand across his forehead and said, "You and Janeway deserve each other." Standing up, she kicked him hard in the side and yelled, "Guards!"


	11. Chapter 11

Pain riddled Chakotay as he was once again dragged through the Kazon vessel and dumped unceremoniously on the cargo bay floor.

Cullah stepped forward flanked by Seska and said, "Care to say goodbye?"

Seska walked over to Chakotay. A hypo spray twirled in her hand as she knelt down. Tipping his chin to her face, she said, "I want you to feel every moment of your death, Chakotay." She pressed the liquid into his neck and he hissed in pain. "You were a fool not to pick me."

"That's enough," Cullah ordered. "Stand aside."

Seska glanced at Cullah and slowly rose and walked away. Cullah raised his weapon and fired.

Chakotay screamed and his body tensed as the beam struck him and he went limp and passed out.

Cullah's laughter started small and rose until it filled the bay. The guards joined in as Seska regarded Chakotay's body quietly. "Take his body by the door," Cullah ordered. "Once we leave, open it and give him his proper burial."

The guards did as instructed and carried Chakotay's body over to the door. Cullah gave a sharp nod to Seska who walked out by his side. She gave one quick look back before Cullah grabbed her arm and steered her out.

As the last guard left the room, the interior door slid shut. The bay door rose and Chakotay's clothing and hair began to lift in the vacuum. Within moments, his body was pulled from the Kazon ship and it drifted lifelessly in space.

Janeway sat on her sofa in her locked quarters holding a cup of cold coffee ordered an hour ago. The Doctor had made another visit to heal her latest round of wounds and she asked about her crew. The Doctor had seen no other patients except for B'Elanna who was resting with a nasty stomach virus.

Janeway lifted an eyebrow after hearing about B'Elanna's condition but the Doctor shook his head to silently confirm that B'Elanna was up to something and had help. It lifted the captain's spirits to know that B'Elanna, formerly on the side of the original mutineers, was now loyal to her. Janeway almost felt sorry for the Kazons who were going to encounter whatever plan she and the others had ready. She only wished she could help.

"Captain," the Doctor said. "I can leave some items with you that may help heal and ease the physical pain if these attacks continue. Just in case there comes a time when I am not allowed to offer my assistance to you."

Janeway smiled. "Thank you, Doctor. I'll be fine." She waved away the Doctor's look of concern and sent him back to sickbay. She spent most of the rest of her time trying to undo Cullah's security locks but had no success. The pattern of the lockout was classic Cardassian and Janeway knew the new computer protocols had been hand done by Seska. Finally, she gave up and decided to try and eat something. Her sandwich was just as untouched on the table now as the coffee was in her hand.

Her thoughts drifted to Chakotay and the little boy who she now knew was not his. She had expected relief and the hope of a second chance but somehow that seemed a very distant proposition at the moment and no comfort came. Frustration and anger at not being able to help him and her crew in their current situation remained her overwhelming emotion.

Suddenly, Janeway heard a loud commotion in the hallway and she shot up from her seat. She stopped and raised her chin as Cullah strode into her quarters with a big smile.

"Well, well, well, I see the Doctor has prettied you again." He waited and then added, "What, no smart mouth anymore?" He touched her chin and said, "And I so enjoy our spirited banter."

She pulled away and said, "Why are you in such a good mood?"

He pointed at her and said, "Because I have news of your Commander."

Janeway struggled to contain her emotions. "What have you done with him?"

"Well, after finding him in my bed with Seska, I was not pleased as you can imagine."

Janeway's mouth dropped but she quickly composed herself and folded her arms. "If that's true, I'm sure he was there unwillingly just as I am here."

"Maybe. But I did tell him this. At least, I had the manners to take you in your own bed. He had no such manners and defiled her in mine." Cullah stepped close. "I regret to inform you that he paid for that lapse in judgment with his life."

Janeway searched his face as she listened to news of her First Officer's death. She wouldn't believe it. Not until she saw him for herself. "I don't believe you," she said.

Cullah smiled. "Which part? The one about him and Seska mating in my bed or the fact that he is now dead? Because I assure you, both happened."

Janeway took a deep breath. "I want to see him."

"Why? He's dead." Grabbing her arm, he pulled her to the bedroom. "And you and I still have a child to make."

Janeway yanked her arm away. "I want to see him!"

Cullah bared his teeth and grabbed her again. He took her to the window and pointed to a small form in space. "There's your precious former Commander, woman. He's gone. Lifeless. Dead."

Kathryn couldn't help the tears and sobs that escaped her as she watched what looked to be a body floating in space. Cullah spun her back to him and she pushed at his chest as he leaned down to try and kiss her. She fought him and screamed her anger and rage as she pummeled his body with her fists.

Cullah chuckled and pushed her to the ground kicking at her as she tried to stand back up. Knowing she was just expending precious energy, she gave up and calmed herself down. "I hate you," she gasped. "I hate you! And I will never, never bear your child or anyone else's. That's a promise!"

Cullah reached down and fiercely pulled her to him. "Oh but you will. You better believe you will, Kathryn Janeway. If I have to tie you down and keep you like that until you have as many sons as I require, you will. And that is a guarantee!"

Janeway mustered all of her hatred and spit in his face. He stepped back and loosened his grip to clean his eyes. She tried to attack him again but he was too fast and kicked a leg around her knees dropping her back to the floor.

Cullah climbed on top of her and began ripping at her uniform again. "Fine, we'll start here until you learn your place once more and then we can move on! At least, I enjoy giving you these lessons."

Janeway tried to pummel any part of him she could as he forced himself on her once again. As his hands dipped between her legs, she tried to arch her back to lift him off of her. She was helped by Voyager's sudden movement as the ship lurched and listed to one side. As the walls shook, Janeway knew they were once again under attack.

As Cullah rolled off, he jumped up and took a look outside. Several Talaxian fighters crisscrossed and their phaser fire flashed as they targeted the ship. He turned back to Janeway who had also stood up and shouted, "You did this! You and your crew did this! You will not be successful again! I will not permit it!"

Suddenly, a large bang echoed and shook the ship even more than before. It knocked them both back to the floor. Janeway knew immediately that Voyager had suffered an internal explosion. She just hoped it was planned and contained by her side. The door to her quarters flew open and she immediately knew the explosion had triggered a release of the lockdown. Quickly, she scrambled for the guards.

Shouts from the other corridors confirmed her suspicion that the crew was now out and engaging in hand to hand combat to take back their ship. Janeway managed to knock out one guard with a quick punch before grabbing his weapon and putting down the other one.

Cullah jumped her and they both fell to the ground and wrestled for control of the weapon. She felt her fingers pried back and, without any leverage on Cullah, she had no choice but to release the gun. He snatched it and leveled it at her head. "Why do I think I'll keep this ship if I have her former Captain at the end of this nozzle?"

"Actually, that would not be a valid or logical assumption." Tuvok stepped around Cullah and placed a rifle at the Kazon's back. "I strongly suggest you lower your weapon. All of your Kazon fighters have started to abandon ship and are almost gone. You are most certainly alone in your desire to remain on board."

Cullah glanced through the open door and out Janeway's window. He saw the formation of Talaxian fighters now lining the side of Voyager. The firing had stopped indicating they were now in control of the immediate space surrounding them.

Knowing his fight was lost, he turned back to Janeway and said, "I want my son."

Chakotay's face flashed through her mind at the mention of the baby and she blinked back tears. She nodded and said, "He's yours to take, Cullah. You and your son have no further claim here."

Cullah lowered his weapon and rose along with Janeway as Tuvok carefully watched his every move.

Tuvok noticed her ripped uniform and said, "Captain, are you sure you wish to release him? There may be crimes…"

Janeway shook her head and stared at Cullah. "We're done with each other. Forever." She stepped up and said, "And if I ever see you or Seska's miserable faces again, I will kill you both and anyone you have with you before you can even hail this ship. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

Cullah opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off and continued.

"You murdered two innocent members of this crew that I know of, my Transporter Chief and my First Officer." She stopped to steady her voice. "And you have put the rest of us through unspeakable challenges. And that's still not counting my losses from your first attack and whatever causalities I may have now. I'm usually not a vengeful person, Cullah, but I can make a special exception in this case. So I suggest you take your son and get the hell off of my ship. Now!"

Cullah gave her a small smile. "Goodbye, Captain. It's been a pleasure."

Janeway punched him across the face. Cullah reeled as the security team grabbed him and led him away down the hall. Janeway rubbed her face with her hands as Tuvok touched her arm.

"Captain," he said.

She stepped back and said, "Tuvok, I appreciate it. I really do but, right now, I need to secure this ship."

Tuvok nodded. "Understood. I can tell you we are in full control of Voyager again and any remaining intruders have been dealt with."

"Thank you. What was the explosion? How bad is the damage?"

"An explosion in Engineering took out most of the Kazon there. It was initiated by a certain Chief Engineer who apparently didn't like Mr. Paris' eggs."

Janeway chuckled. "Klingon tempers. This is one moment, Tuvok, when I'm glad B'Elanna had a temper tantrum."

"Indeed. And this time it was directed in an appropriate direction. I do have one question though, Captain, if I may?"

"Of course, Tuvok. What is it?"

"Why did you tell Cullah that we suffered Commander Chakotay as a loss?"

Pain returned to her face as she remembered his body floating in space. "Because Cullah killed him, Tuvok," she said quietly. "He showed me…It doesn't matter. Chakotay was a good…friend. He was irreplaceable." She turned away as tears flooded her eyes.

"Well, Kathryn, it's about time you realized that about me. But did you really think I would ever leave you to fly this ship all alone?"

Janeway spun around to see Chakotay standing before her looking just as ragged as she did.

He gave her a broad smile and said, "In the words of the ancient author, Mark Twain, I think my death has been greatly exaggerated."

"Chakotay!" Kathryn flew to him and hugged him tight. He embraced her in his arms and squeezed harder.

Tilting her head back, he bent down to kiss her. She took his face in her hands and deepened it. As they both pulled away to catch their breath, she gasped, "I love you. I love you, Chakotay. I love you!"

He chuckled and said, "It only took my death to finally get you to this place. Why didn't you just tell me, Kathryn? I would have died earlier."

Tuvok quietly stepped away as Chakotay's eyes roamed her face. "I would always die for you."

"But how? How did you…? I saw your body."

Chakotay shook his head. "Seska did it."

"What?"

"She injected me with something before Cullah shot me. It shut my system down and protected me until the Talaxians could beam me aboard and resuscitate me. They healed my wounds and here I am."

Kathryn patted his body and Chakotay smiled. "I swear I'm all better. I'm fine."

"Thankfully," she said.

He lost his smile as he gently touched her face and shoulders. "I was actually looking to visit injury on Cullah because I know what he did to you." He watched her face fall and quickly contained his rage at her silent confirmation. He lifted her chin and said, "Are you okay? Where is he?"

"He…He's gone, Chakotay. I'll be fine."

Chakotay rubbed her shoulders and said, "Kathryn, you're not fine. Know that this changes nothing for me other than I want that bastard dead. I came here first because I wanted to make sure you were okay and to end his miserable, rotten life."

"I spared it," she said.

"What? Why?"

"Because I didn't want to be like him. And I don't want you to be either. In a few hours, we'll be well away from them and we'll never see either one again. Let them live with what they did. Someone else will make them pay but I don't want to poison us or our ship like that. If we start making our own rules of justice, we're doomed."

Chakotay ran his hands up and down her arms again and touched her tenderly. "You're not okay, Kathryn. You can't be. You're shutting down again."

Janeway sighed. "Cullah said you were in Seska's bed last night. Are you okay?"

"Unwillingly in her bed but that's different. Don't change the subject. I can handle being…"

Kathryn looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Chakotay, you're human too."

He nodded, "But at the risk of being sexist, it's not quite the same. Besides, it's my job to protect you and I didn't do it. And that, Kathryn, will haunt me…"

She placed her finger against his lips. "You couldn't. That's a big difference."

He shook his head. "I shouldn't have gone after the baby. None of this would have happened if I hadn't done that. I should have known…"

Kathryn stopped him again and said, "I'll be fine once it's you again. I just need you to love me. Love me like you did on that planet and I'll be okay."

Chakotay smiled as his fingers traced her cheek. "Seska said we deserved each other."

Kathryn fell against his chest and reveled in the warmth and closeness of being in his arms. "For once, I agree with the witch. But don't you ever leave me or this ship again, Commander."

Chakotay kissed the top of her head. "Never, Captain" he whispered. "Never."

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone who stuck with this story. This was a challenge with really dark subject matter that was a first for me and I very much appreciate the encouragement and every single person who took the time to read it. Some readers suggested some possible future storylines along the way. If you have one you'd really like to see, please let me know, whether it's continuing this story or a completely different one. I'd be happy to give anything a try or I'll just keep posting in the future whatever comes to my mind. Thank you again for reading! **


End file.
